True love never dies
by xXSummer AngelXx
Summary: What if Meredith came together with Addison after Prom instead of Derek? And what if Addison had left while Mer was on honeymoon with Cristina?  MerAdd Story set in Addies come back in 4x13...First Story, please Read and Review!
1. Chapter 1

**True Love never dies**

**Prologue**

Meredith sighed. She woke up in her bed. Alone, again.

Every morning she woke up alone, without her, and she didn't know why, she didn't know, why she left her alone.

She couldn't remember doing something wrong, she just knew that Addison was gone, when she came back from Hawaii with Cristina.

She plagued herself out of the bed and went into the shower.

It was the same routine every day, since she left: Waking up, showering, working, sleeping.

Of course she also ate and drank, but that was everything, she was a shadow of herself, she didn't live a real life anymore, she felt like nothing, without her. It was a mess.

After her shower she went down in the kitchen, where Izzie already made breakfast.

"Good Morning", she said effusive, when she saw Meredith enter the Kitchen.

"Morning", Meredith muttered without a smile or even looking up.

"I made you Coffee.", Izzie said holding out a cup out for Meredith.

Wordless Meredith took the cup, sat down at the Kitchen table and stared on it.

"Wanna eat something?", Izzie asked hopefully, but the Intern shook just her head and continued staring at her coffee.

Her blonde friend sighed heavily. She was very worried about Meredith, and she knew she couldn't do anything to make her feel better, she couldn't bring Addison back, it was a hopeless case.

She didn't think she'd be able to see Meredith smile again.

So she went on making breakfast and let Meredith stare at her coffee.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: **

**Here's the Update..Sorry for the delay, but I'm not so fast in writing in English and I hope you'll forgive me that...**

**This is my first English Story...so maybe first the chapters will be a little short, I hope that doesn't bother you or even holds you away from reading this...**

**I'll try my best to update soon and to write a good english...**

**Anyway, I would appreciate it, if you leave me a Review and let me know what you think about this stuff (:**

**-Sunny-**

Chapter One

A few minutes later George joined them, but Meredith left once she had finished her Coffee.

Instead of waiting for her roommates, she grabbed her bag and went to the hospital to start another day at work.

Meredith looked in the Chart, that Bailey had given her a few minutes ago and so she didn't notice that she was in about to walk in a very familiar person until it was too late.

"Sorry!", she said before looking up and instantly meeting the blue eyes of Addison Montgomery.

At that moment, she couldn't think clearly anymore, there were only emotions, emotions she couldn't assign correctly, her head was a mess.

"Meredith", Addison said, but Meredith was unable to speak, she couldn't talk to _her, _the woman she loved, the woman that hurt her so much, so all she could do was run.

She grabbed the chart from the floor and ran, she ran through the hospital without knowing where exactly she was going, until she found an empty On call-Room.

She entered it and let herself fall onto the bed, without noticing she began to cry, she cried her heart out of herself.

She didn't know how to deal with this.

It was everything she wanted: Addison back, but she didn't know whether Addison was going to stay or not, she didn't know if she still loved her, she knew nothing.

All she knew was, that she didn't want to see Addison right now, that she didn't want to face the pain that the redhead put her through, she just wanted to be happy, but she didn't know if she was still able to.

She felt sick while Addison was away, but now, that she was here, she felt very sick to, she just didn't know how to deal with the whole situation.

Still crying, she fell asleep on the uncomfortable bed.

She didn't know how long she lay there until the door opened and she heard the very familiar voice of her person talking to her: "Mer, what's wrong?"

Meredith sat up and looked to her friend, feeling more tears coming up.

"It's Addie, she's back.", she said.

"Wait, Montgomery is here?", Cristina hissed. Meredith nodded slowly and Cristina turned immediately to the door.

"I'm going to kick her ass!", she spat, but Meredith tried to hold her back: "Let it go Cristina, she's not worth it!"

Meredith didn't believe in her own words, Addison _was _worth everything to her, but she didn't want to pull Cristina into some unnecessary crap, because she knew how temperamental her person was.

"O.K.", Cristina said, "but page me if you need anything!"

Meredith nodded and Cristina left the room.

"I am so going to kick her ass!", the black haired intern muttered to herself when she was outside.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Well...here I am, with another Chapter (: Hope you like it and you leave me a review...I'm still ot the best in english, but I hope u like it ;D**

**So R&R, please ;D**

**-Sunny-**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own anything of these Charakters, Places and actors (unfortunately)_**

**Chapter 2**

Cristina was looking for Addison, as Miranda Bailey crossed her way.

"Dr. Bailey!", she called.

Dr. Bailey turned around and faced the Asian annoyed: "What do you want, Yang?"

"Do you know why Dr. Montgomery is here?", Cristina asked.

"Well!, Bailey said, "Actually this is none of your business, but she's here for a case."

"So she won't stay here?"

"Hell, Yang", the tiny resident yelled, "Ask her, I'm not your Wikipedia!"

Cristina sighed: "OK! Where is she?"

"How should I know this? I guess she's at the nursery or she's with Dr. Hahn. They work together for that case."

The intern looked very confused: "Dr. Hahn? So it's a Cardio-Case, isn't it? Why do I not know that?"

"Maybe because Hahn doesn't want you in that case?", Bailey said frankly.

"That's impossoble", Cristina blurted out, "Why would she not want me in that case? I'm the best, everyone knows that!"

"We all think that about ourselves, Yang.", Bailey sighed before walking away without paying more attention to the intern.

Speechless Cristina stood there and became more angry every second.

Now she was mad with Addison for showing up and leaving Meredith in a mess, she was mad with Bailey, for treating her like she did and she was mad at Erica Hahn for avoiding her in that case.

"OK Cristina!", she muttered to herself , "One step at a time. First kicking Montgomery's Ass and then we'll see."

Addison was at the Nursery like Bailey said, seeing those tiny, innocent babies calmed her down and made her think clearly.

Seeing Meredith so hurt, so broken still shocked her.

She had no idea what she had done when she left.

In this moment she wasn't even clear why she had done this.

The only reason for leaving was her own fear, Meredith didn't do anything wrong, it was her, she was scared.

She was scared of losing her so she left. She left before getting hurt, but she shouldn't have listened to her fear, she should have trust her heart and her love, but she didn't.

She was selfish and hurt Meredith in the worst way that's possible and now she had to fix that, she didn't expect Meredith's forgiveness, but she needed to fix it.

She thought about how to talk to Meredith as she saw Cristina Yang coming around the corner and entering the nursery.

_Oh no!_, she thought, _I don't need an upset and overprotective Yang to yell at me right now!_

But she knew that she couldn't avoid Cristina and that she had to face her, so she prepared herself for this collision.

As Cristina saw Addison, her face became red of anger, she walked towards the redhead until they stood face to face to each other.

"What did you think by leaving Meredith?", Cristina hissed threatening.

"Well", Addison said, "I think that's none of your business, Yang!"

Cristina became angrier from second to second, what did these read headed _person _think who she was?

"Oh Montgomery, this is about my person, so I guess this _is _my fuckin' business!"

"But I guess your wrong, this thing is about me and Meredith, so get the hell out of my way!", Addison tried not to yell, because of the babies in the room, so she just pushed the Asian away and got out of the nursery to find her love.


End file.
